No Air
No Air (en español Sin Aire), es una canción presentada en el episodio "Throwdown". Ésta es la canción que iba a ser interpretada en las Seccionales antes de que Sue renunciara como co-directora del Glee Club. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original es interpretada por Jordin Sparks. Contexto de la Canción En el episodio Throwdown es cantada por Glee Club de Will luego de que Sue los separara, los solos fueron cantados por Finn y Rachel y las voces de fondo fueron de Brittany, Quinn y Puck. Letra Grupo de Will: Oh... Oh... Oh... Rachel: If I should die before I wake, It's 'cause you took my breath away Losing you is like Living in a world with no air Oh Finn: I'm here alone, don't wanna leave My heart won't move; it's incomplete Wish there was a way That I can make you understand Rachel: But how Do you expect me To live alone with just me 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Rachel y Finn con El Grupo de Will: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gonna be without me If you ain't here, I just can't breathe It's no air, no air Grupo de Will: No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Finn: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air Finn: I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew Right off the ground to float to you There's no gravity to hold me down for real Rachel: But, somehow, I'm still alive inside You took my breath, but I survived I don't know how, but I don't even care Rachel y Finn: But how (Rachel: How) Do you expect me (Rachel: Me) To live alone with just me (Rachel: Oh) 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Grupo de Will: Tell, tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: Oh) (Finn: Oh) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: Oh) (Finn: Oh) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air (Rachel: It's no air, no air) (Finn: No air) Got me out here in the water so deep (Rachel: So Deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me (Finn: Without Me Yeah) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (Rachel: Breathe, No) It's no air, no air (Finn: No air) Grupo de Will: No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Rachel: No, ho) No air, air (Finn: No more) No, no, no, no air (Rachel: No) No, no, no air (Finn: Baby) No, no, no air (Rachel: No) No air, no air No, no, no, no air (Finn: No) (Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah) No, no, no air (Rachel: No) No, no, no air Grupo de Will ('''Rachel y Finn: No!) Tell, tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: No air yeah) (Finn: No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: Woah woah) (Finn: No air) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (Rachel: Whenever you ain't there) (Finn: No breathing) It's no air, no air (Rachel: No breathing No) Got me out here in the water so deep (Rachel: So Deep) (Finn: So Deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me (Rachel: Without Me) (Finn: Can't breathing now Baby) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (Rachel: Breathe - No air) It's no air, no air Grupo de Will: No air, air (Rachel: Baby, No air) No air, air (Finn: No) No air, air (Finn: Hard for me to breathe) No air, air (Rachel: Oh) Grupo de Will: Tell, tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: No, No) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (Rachel: No there ) It's no air, no air Rachel: You got me out here in the water so deep Finn: Tell me how you gonna be without me Rachel: If you ain't here, I just can't breathe Finn y Rachel: It's no air, no air Grupo de Will: No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Finn: Oh, oh) (Rachel: Oh, oh) No air, air (Rachel: No air) Finn y Rachel: No air Recepción de la Crítica Raymund Flandez para The Wall Street Journal, fue positivo en relación con el dueto de "No Air", que describió como "glorioso", sin embargo comentó: "La severidad auto-sintonizada de Finn no pudo igualar el cuadro de banda magnética que Rachel comandó en el momento justo". Wendy Mitchell para Enternaiment Weekly también disfrutó del dueto de "No Air", comentando que Finn y Rachel "sonaron muy bien, incluso había más química que en episodios anteriores", pero agregó: "Sería bueno dejar que los otros chicos tengan más oportunidad algunas veces". Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|301 px thumb|center|300px Imagen de Portada del Sencillo thumb|left|400px 300px-No_Air_-_Glee_(Performance).jpg images414.jpg lea-michele-cory-monteith-performing-no-air.jpg no air11.jpg NoAir.PNG QuinnRachelFinnNoAir.jpg Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones del episodio Throwdown Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Finn Categoría:Duetos Finchel